


155: Mountain

by TNG1976



Series: CP100 Ficlets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNG1976/pseuds/TNG1976
Summary: Johnson knew all along.





	155: Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts and forgot to post it before it expired.

I was standing at the top of Forester Pass, almost done with my southbound trip on the Pacific Crest Trail, when I knew it had come true. 

Seven years earlier, I had a vision of Jack Zimmermann kissing some blonde kid at center ice after winning the Stanley Cup. Jack was wearing the jersey of an NHL team that didn’t yet exist. It didn’t make any sense but I’d learned not to question.

I met Jack two years later and Bitty two years after that, and I didn’t question anymore. I just waited. 

And now my wait is done.


End file.
